Back in Time
by My-Darling-Clara-Oswald
Summary: While I'm finishing up school, I thought I'd put up all of my reviews from current and past stories. Enjoy!


**I just thought I'd put these reviews up while I'm finishing up school... Only five more days and then I'm all yours! See you guys then! Enjoy! xoxo AlwaysAOneWriterGirl**

* * *

REVIEWS:

A Precious Life:

~SibunaFreak123: OMG I LOVE THE STORY! PLEEEEAAAASSSSSEEEEE UPDATE  
the penguin says UPDATE (") ! hehe okay

~Afcprincess: Please add more

~Magykpaw: Cool, can't wait for the next update!

~Sibunafan4life: I am soooooooo loving this story soooooo muchness! The plot is amazingly,  
fantasiticly, spectacular! =]

~Madame Degrassi19820: I LOVE IT WRITE MORE PLEASE!

~fabinaswiftie4eva: fabinaswiftie4eva:OMA! UPDATE! Will fabina having a romantic tension again?  
;)

~hanhanluvsHOA: Its cool I get it school is important. Well can't wait for an update!

* * *

Layers:

~phnxgrl: I loved this chapter I loved how Maeve thought Darcy was her mother but in  
actual reading of the Medical record It was someone much different Kate! After  
learning this information Rick sought out Lanie! I loved how Lanie told him  
Kate had gone home! I loved how Lanie threaten him again! Too Funny! I loved  
how Rick appeared at Kate's door carrying Thai food! Too Funny! I loved what  
he said! "Most girls would want ice cream when they're upset. But I know that  
when it's you, you'd want Thai." Too funny! Rick knows Kate way too well!  
Please update soon!

~phnxgrl: I love this story! I loved how Kate was telling Rick the story of her birth  
and then how she vanished out of the nursery and 8 years later she reappeared  
in Kate's life! I loved how Kate told Rick Josh was out of the picture. I  
loved how Rick said he was there for Kate always! Too Cute! I loved how Kate  
went to the precinct and took the young girl home with her! I loved how Maeve  
awoke in Kate's apt. In the morning, Kate explained to Maeve that she was her  
real mother and that she had been taken by two people who worked in the  
hospital and later they were killed and she ended up with the person she  
thought was her mother. That person was recently killed! Now she finally is  
reunited with her birth mom! Wow what a emotional roller coaster! Please  
update soon!

~phnxgrl: I loved this chapter I loved how Kate found Maeve and brought her to the  
precinct! I loved how Maeve was in awe over Rick! I loved it when she said she  
had read Heat Wave! Too Cute! I loved how Rick took a pen and made her sit in  
his seat. Then he drew a heart on her palm! I loved what he said next "Now,  
whenever you feel lonely or upset, you'll always have Nikki Heat with you."  
Awwwww! I loved how Lanie was going to conduct and DNA swab of Maeve to find  
out who she really was! I loved that the investigation has turned up that  
there was no paper trail for Maeve! She did not exist! I love it!

~Intheuniverse1994: I love that story! It's original and well written! Continue! It's great :)

~MHoles: Loving the story even though if this really happened Beckett would've put as  
much effort into looking for her daughter that she did with her mother's case.  
But other than that love the story and you amnage to keep them mostly in  
character :)

~keal: Do what you need to do. Good luck!

~horsesandpens123: I was looking through Castle fanfic trailers on youtube and found the one for  
this one and decided to reread this story. I *really* want you to update, but  
I understand that you life together and I'm glad there are still some teens  
out there who value education. I hope this story get updated soon. :)

~Samara04: Are you still there? We are waiting!

~Samara04: No problem and thank you for the reply. XOXO

~mobbs fellow: Happy summer, then ! Enjoy and get ready for Castle season 5 !

* * *

You Found Me:

~Nobody Knows But Me: Wait this is a one shot right? Well, I was kinda hoping it would be a two shot because I wanted to know about the conversation Nina and Fabian would

have about the carved heart.

~LuvLife4ev: LOVE IT! This is a really good... um... what do I call it? Oh right, a

fanfiction! Sometimes I can be stupid, unlike this story. One of my faves!

~Olivia5k5: Suck it, Joy! :)

~Catlover10808: burn joy!

~Clove15: Uh oh, I have a feeling Joy is going to be behind this!

~Nobody Knows But Me: Aww thanks for the kudos. Ooooo storms. Even though storms are bad I still think their pretty.

~Nobody Knows But Me: I loved this story! It was awesome!

~Catlover10808: amber and patricia rock!

~Sara: Sorry, but...Joy was really OOC throughout this entire story. Just because you don't like her doesn't mean you have to make her a fucking bitch.

~anon: AMAZING IN THE BEGINNING AND MIDDLE! I just wish u hadn't of had them get together in the end. That's what all depressed Nina stories end with. Fabian forgetting her, she cries and all that stuff. Then he realizes what he does

and tells her he loves her and they kiss and happy. U should've had Fabian

suffer! Other than that, amazing!

~PrincessMelody1297: Thank you for making Amber violent against Fabian. People don't put violent Amber in their stories except me

~Zabria Rose: Wow. You pretty much portrayed Joy exactly the same way I do! Mean girl who needs to get a life!

~tcheshire: Oh my doG. WHOA! THAT WAS AMAZING!

~MeMyselfwillWrite008: This story makes me cry everytime..It's really good.

* * *

Never Let Me Go:

~vampirefan14: T-T so sad.

~laurasicas: cute! sad, but cute! you should write more klaroline! great story :)

~Damonsexybeast: awwwwww- man this was...epic! and the letter at the end...woa!

* * *

On the Other Side of the Glass (The worst fic I've ever written! I get what you guys were saying. That fic was messy and rushed. Sorry!):

~NessAlexisCastle: Love it continue please on the side note his name was colin not simon

~RickBeckett: Good story ... the last line was probably not emotional enough. Remember she's been on an emotional edge about all of this for awhile. She would more likely go a bit nuts in frustration both at herself and Castle ... blaming him for not confronting her. Not necessarily to his face, but in the seconds after realizing.

But still a reasonable way for her to find out ... though I think Hunt's line was perhaps a little to telling with the "every second" ... the odds of someone getting the exact words she used might be a just a bit high.

~anonymous: First, his name is Colin Hunt. Duh!

"I lost count at how many times you two snuck glances at each other during the time period I was here. I'm British. I know that something's wrong..." - Stating his nationality made zero sense; unless you believe it to be a truism that all Brits are clairvoyant. - Reading on... Yes, indeed: Hunt IS obviously clairvoyant! Oh man.

* * *

Ponchos are for Whimps:

~3cooldog92: This is the first original plot I've seen in a while. Good work.

* * *

Unfluffy Goodness:

~banana-berry-breeze: This was really good! I can't wait you an update! :)

~phnxgrl: I loved your begiining it was great short but powerful! Please continue!

~phnxgrl: It is to prioritize your limited time so if fan fics must suffer so be it! Please concentrate on your studies!

* * *

Fluffy Goodness:

~gloriajv: Very good. Liked the way you had Beckett come to him.

~AmethystOrthia: I really like your ideas but I dont think first person (meaning I and that) is a a good choice to write in.. I know you will get so many more reviews if you write in third person. Again, the choice is yours but i'm merely trying to help. Keep Writing :)

~ (I made a bit of an oopsy on this one… =/) Keronshara: Just curious, is there a reason Kate & Rick decided to name their daughter Jenny after Detective Ryan's fiancee/wife?

Since your story is written in third person, then you shouldn't use first person pronouns, except within a dialogue or internal thoughts.

Ex- Kate rolled MY eyes. (HER eyes.)

Ex- Kate looked at him, MY eyebrow raised. (HER eyebrow)

~LittleWeasleyGirl- Kate Castle: awww that was so cute )!

~AliasCSINYFriendsER: Umm, these are totally cute and I'd like to read more please...pretty please. :-D With cherries on top. Thanks. :-p

LOVE LOVE LOVE IT! More soonish?

mandi *_*

~AliasCSINYFriendsER: Good luck with everything and hope you return quickly! :-D

mandi *_*

* * *

Battles We Will Fight:

~nikkicaskettlover: *clap* Finally! A good Knockout fanfic with real emotion!

I thought this was great, and would be a great way to start the next season. XD Bravo!

~nikkicarter: I don't think you're nuts, I started sobbing during the finale :( And THREE FRICKING MONTHS? AAAAAAAHHHHHH! Anyway. Good story! One suggustion-put things into smaller paragraphs, it makes them easier to read. I cannot say too long to the A/N, though some might, because honestly? Mine are worse! XD I think you portrayed these characters very well.

I hope you will write more soon, you seem like an excellent fan-fic writer-in-the-making! Not that you aren't really good right now. I just mean...excellent...er? Anyway...What was I saying? Oh! Yeah. Really good job on the story, and thank you for taking the time to write it!

~MillieIsabella: Just a suggestion... Breaking up your story into smaller paragraphs makes it so much easier for your readers to read.

~Jibson-Fan: Aw, cute. Glad Kate said that she loved him back. Now, if only that'd happen on the show... bahaha.

* * *

**Voila! You have seen my reviews! Yeah, I seriously messed up on _On the Other Side of the Glass_… Not my best work… But I'm leaving it up because a true writer doesn't take down their work because it isn't their best. So I just thought I'd put this up because I was so proud of myself! ~E**


End file.
